Farplane Dream YunaxLenne
by Puisin Topaz
Summary: When Yuna awakens in the farplane she finds peace in the arms of a songstress from a thousand years ago. But is it a dream or reality? Rated M for sexual conntent. Reviews please, no flames.


Farplane Dream

YunaxLenne

Yuna awoke in a bed of flowers as the pyreflies danced around her slender form. Slowly she sat up observing her surroundings. All around her were flowers for miles around. A waterfall splashed faintly in the distance. The former summoner breathed in and out softly and pulled herself up confused. When she turned around the pyreflies swarmed in a heavenly dance. Only then did she realize where she was.

"What's happening?' she asked softly. She lifted her arm slowly realizing what dress she was wearing. The songstress dressphere. "Yuna," a voice called her name. The pyreflies disappeared and suddenly she felt numbness spread through her entire body. Yuna tried to scream but no sound came from her throat. All she could do was watch as the figure approached from the mist. It took Yuna only a moment to see she wore the songstress dressphere. It hugged her every curve moving with her in heavenly motion. Long brown hair fell down to her waist swaying in the breeze. Her skin was pale and her lips were the same shade as the flowers. Dark brown eyes stared at her with intensity as she approached Yuna. "I've been waiting for you my dear," she said softly. Yuna stared unable to speak. The woman smiled and continued. "A thousand years I've waited and waited and now I've found you Yuna. Did you know that it was my memories you dreamt of?" she asked tenderly. Yuna could only nod. She did have dreams, but were they dreams or terrible nightmares? "Who are you?" she stuttered. "Lenne, my sweet one," Lenne replied smiling. "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you darling," she said smiling.

Yuna trembled feeling the numbness fade. She didn't understand. This was the farplane. Yuna wasn't dead. She couldn't remember anything before now, this very moment. How could she be in the farplane? And how did Lenne know so much about her? "Patience Yuna. You are from dead. I connected with you through the songstress sphere. It's the reason you had those nightmares. You were feeling my emotions and seeing my memories. In return I saw your pain, your sadness, your memories." Lenne explained softly. With a delicate hand she stroked Yuna's cheek brushing her bangs away. Yuna blinked and took a step back. She was afraid. Not afraid of where she was but of the ethereal being that knew every thing about her. "Why did you come to me Lenne?" Yuna said gaining a little courage. "Why are you here?" Lenne smiled and slipped her arms around the girl's waist. "To stop Shuyin. His anger and pain will destroy Spira unless we stop him my dear," she said softly, staring in Yuna's eyes. Yuna stared back unable to pull away. "What does this have to do with me? And how do I know you are who you say you are?" she said softly. "I'll show you love," Lenne replied. Before Yuna could answer, soft lips pressed against hers in a tender kiss. A thousand years of memories flooded inside her. Overwhelmed the former summoner collapsed in Lenne's arms.

The she awoke again this time lying in Lenne's lap, the songstress beauty combing her fingers through Yuna's hair and singing softly. She shut her eyes to force the tears down. "It's alright Yuna you're safe. I won't hurt you. We need each other in more ways than you could imagine." she said softly. Yuna trembled and replied, "I saw it all Lenne. You, Shuyin... how you died. How could you live with this pain for a thousand years?" Lenne sighed and said, "When you have nothing left but memories you hold onto to what you have. You've done it as well. You lost him and yet you carry the pain every day or your life," she continued saying. Yuna opened her eyes again. Lenne looked down on her with a sad smile. "I guess I can understand your pain," the former summoner replied. Lenne brushed her cheek and whispered, "I knew you'd understand my sweet one". Before Yuna realized what was happening Lenne was on top of her kissing her again. Yuna kissed back to startled to push the songstress off. The songstress's lips moved over hers gently and sweetly. Tidus's kiss had been passionate and desperate. Lenne's kisses were gentle and loving. Slowly Lenne's tongue moved over her lips and Yuna allowed her entrance. Hesitantly the former summoner's hands ran over Lenne's silky hair. Everything felt so real it was hard to believe that Lenne was a thousand year old spirit. Yuna pulled away gasping for breath. This was wrong. She knew that. But for now she didn't care. "Are you alright Yuna? You seem troubled," Lenne said softly. "I'm fine don't worry," Yuna replied smiling. "I just wish I knew whether this was real or not." Lenne's eyes darkened and the songstress whispered, "I could make you believe this is real lady summoner." Slowly Lenne's hand crept over her breast and Yuna blushed and moaned. Lenne smiled and massaged her breast gently. "So sweet and innocent. I knew I'd chosen right," she mused. Yuna didn't reply. She was concentrating on not hyperventilating. Lenne's behavior was strange, but stranger yet Yuna enjoyed it. These were things she'd never do with Tidus and Lenne with Shuyin. It didn't matter now whether Lenne was real or a dream. She'd take it. Lenne continued rubbing her breasts, making the former summoner moan in pleasure. Without thinking Yuna pulled Lenne into another kiss. This time Lenne was the one who was startled. Yuna slipped her tongue in, massaging the former summoner's mouth gently. Soon Lenne had her hand on Yuna's breast again rubbing harder than before. Yuna ran her hands through Lenne's hair and pressed her back against the former summoner. Lenne moaned and moved her hand down slowly rubbing her stomach then creeping down to her thighs. Yuna shivered and pulled away from Lenne. "I can't," she gasped weakly at Lenne's confused expression. Lenne looked at her, understanding in the older woman's eyes. "I know. You're afraid it's easy to be afraid. But you must trust me," she said firmly, running her hand down the girls creamy leg. Yuna nodded and laid back. Lenne smiled and moved on top of her again. She ran her hand up her thigh causing Yuna to shiver at the sensation. Lenne pushed her legs apart and then moved up to her area. Yuna moaned and Lenne kissed her. Fingers rubbed against her area and Yuna moaned against Lenne's lips. The fingers moved faster and harder against her soft skin. Lenne searched for that spot that would make the former summoner gasp her name. When she found it Yuna pulled away and whimpered "Lenne, take me please. I'm yours." The songstress smiled and slowed the motions making Yuna moan louder. "Do you want us to be together?" she asked softly. Yuna nodded wrapping her arms around the songstress's waist and pushing her closer. "I'll do anything for you Lenne. I'll help you stop Shuyin before he can destroy Spira," she paused and then added, "I'll help you reunite with him." It caused her pain to say it but she wanted Lenne to be in peace. The songstress's eyes lit up "Thank you my sweet one. Now let me show you what a thousand years of love is," Lenne said. Before Yuna could ask Lenne plunged her into the sweetest kiss yet. It was loving and passionate, yet gentle and sweeter than anything Yuna experienced. Lenne continued kissing and moved her hand down to her area. Yuna moaned and kissed Lenne harder to cover her nervousness. Lenne stroked her hair reassuringly while rubbing her area gently. The former summoner's nerves calmed and she slowly moved her own hand down to Lenne's area. Lenne moaned and pressed her fingers harder into Yuna. Yuna mimicked Lenne's motions glad she could give the songstress the same pleasure she gave her. After awhile Yuna's fingers ached and she pulled away from Lenne. Lenne did the same and the two women laid in each other's arms, fingers intertwined into each other's hands.

"You have to go Yuna," Lenne spoke after a long blissful silence. Yuna nodded sadly. Don't worry love I'll see you again," the songstress said when she saw the girl's sad eyes. The former summoner fought the tears but they spilled out and she could no longer hold back. Yuna clutched to Lenne and cried till the tears finally went dry. Lenne held her and soothed her till the crying stopped. "Goodbye Yuna, I'll see you again," she whispered, giving her one last kiss.

The former summoner opened her eyes and realized she was lying on her bed in the Celcius. The songstress dress was still on her body. "It wasn't a dream", the former summoner realized. "She needs me as much as I need her. I'll help her find Shuyin." she said to herself. The finality of her words sent shivers through her. "Thank you Yuna," a voice whispered. Yuna simply smiled.


End file.
